Kuroshitsuji: Book of Ivy
by OreozFox
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Emelyn is simply an ordinary noble and nothing more. She has no Contract, and she's not the head, or future head for that matter, of her family's company. But her life takes a turn when her beloved maid, Ivy, whom Emelyn saw more as a friend than a servant, goes missing. After some thought, she decides to meddle in the darker side of nobles.


**March 15th, 1890**

 **5:30 PM**

"Do you like it, Miss Emelyn?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror at my new dress. It was pure white with royal blue bows decorating its lacy exterior. It was matched with my usual gloves and my new white heels.

"It's lovely." I replied, giving my maid, Ivy, a friendly smile.

"I'm glad! Would you like me to get a couple more bows for your hair?"

"That would be nice."

"As you wish." ivy said, hurriedly exiting the room. "I will be back shortly!"

And so I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

At least fifteen minutes had passed since Ivy had left. _What on Earth is taking so long?_

Remembering that I would have to leave for my aunt and uncle's soon, I decided to go looking for her.

I descended down the stairs, calling her name over and over.

But there was no response.

I entered the servants' quarters. There, I found two blue ribbons matching those on my dress were sprawled on the ground, looking as if they had been dropped. But Ivy was still nowhere to be found.

Before I could investigate any further, I was stopped by my family's head butler, Ferdinand.

"Milady, your father suggests that you hurry. The carriage is almost ready to leave."

I slowly nodded. "Alright. Oh, and Ferdinand?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Try to keep an eye out for Ivy. I cannot seem to find her anywhere!"

He nodded. "I will see to it, Milady. Now, you must be going. You do not want to be late."

"Alright." I said briskly, picking up the ribbons and hurrying off.

* * *

 **March 15th, 1890**

 **7:00 PM**

Dancing with Andrew, my fiance, was usually one of my favorite things to do, but tonight I just couldn't seem to focus. My thoughts were just too occupied with…

"Whatever's the matter?" Andrew asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, really…" I replied distantly.

"If you are tired, we can stop." He said, staring at me with concerned aquamarine eyes.

"I'm fine, really." I reassured him, giving him as genuine of a smile as I could manage.

 _I just hope that Ivy is, too…_ I thought worriedly. I then mentally scolded myself. _I shouldn't be this worried over nothing! She's probably back at the manor right now, having tea with Ferdinand and the other servants._

Still, I had the slightest worry still ebbing at the back of my mind that that wasn't the case at all.

* * *

 **April 10th, 1890**

 **11:00 AM**

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since I had last seen Ivy.

In fact, it had been three weeks since _anyone_ had seen her.

Wondering what had become of her occupied most of my thoughts, leaving me distracted from most of my daily activities.

What bothered me most is the fact that the ribbons she had been bringing me had been dropped midway, making it seem as if she had disappeared abruptly.

Like she had been _taken._

By whom, I had no clue. The reason why, I had no clue. Where she was now, I had no clue.

Everyone else's guesses were as good as mine. I had absolutely no way of getting an answer. I had no way of finding her.

I sat at my desk, trying to pay attention to my studies, but, as it had seemed for these past three weeks, it seemed impossible.

It wasn't like my family was doing nothing. My father was asking a large number of his friends, acquaintances, and business partners if they had seen the slightest sign of her, and my mother had informed the police, but nobody knew any more than we did.

I was beginning to worry that my beloved maid, whom I had known before I could form words in my mouth, was gone forever. _If only there was someone I knew who could figure this out, like in A Study in Scarlet,_ I thought, giving up on my studies for now. _Someone who knew how to solve disappearances…_

Of course, this kind of person wasn't easy to come by. Things like disappearances and murders weren't things that the police could easily solve. After all, the mystery-solving business was more often found in fiction than in real life. Usually, these things were seen to by people in the 'Underworld', so to speak.

I blinked. _People in the Underworld… didn't Father read about one of them in a paper recently? He had solved disappearances and murders and the like, too! If only I could remember his name…_

"Emelyn, I do hope you studying in there!" Mother called from the stairs outside my room.

"I am!" I called back, deciding to forget it for now.

* * *

 **April 11th, 1890**

 **3:00 PM**

"Father?" I asked as my eyes scanned over the paper for the third time. "What's the name of that toy company? The one with the cat symbol?"

My father put down his own paper. "Hmm… Are you talking about Funtom?"

"Yes! That one! Who runs it?"

"The Phantomhive family, or rather the Earl of Phantomhive."

"Earl of Phantomhive? What's his name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, I believe." he blinked. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Well, because…" I twirled a strand of caramel-colored hair around my finger nervously. "Er… doesn't he work in the Underworld, as well?"

My father arched an eyebrow. "Now I'm even more puzzled."

"I just thought maybe he could help us find Ivy…" I said softly, staring at the floor.

My father sighed. "Emmie, I know you are concerned for Ivy. We all are. But we can't just go asking strangers about these knows nothing of Ivy-"

"But he _might_ know of someone who could've taken her!" I interjected, my green eyes pleading. "Please, Father, we must try for Ivy's sake!"

He gave another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well. You may try writing him a letter requesting his help. But if he declines-"

"I understand. Thank you, Father!" I got up from my chair, gave him a quick hug, and hurried to my room. Once I got there, I sat down at my desk, pulled out a sheet of paper, and began to write.

 _Dear Sir Phantomhive..._


End file.
